


Date Night

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Seventeen - Freeform, date, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung and Jihoon haven't been on a date in four months, so when they are finally given a night to themselves, they take advantage of their treasured time alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Soonyoung and Jihoon hadn't been on a date in four months, which was basically a million years in Soonyoung's time. Amidst preparing an drecording music, coaching their respective units, both creating and teaching choreography, and then actually putting it all together for their thousand (Soonyoung counted) performances, their special times to be alone were thrown to the wayside. 

In their defense, it wasn't like they didn't try to find time. But every time one of them was free, the other was stuck working, or they were both so engrossed in their work that they lost track of time and completely forgot about the plans they had made. Sometimes it would work out that they had a couple hours of free time on a random night, but the pair was usually so tired that their date ended up being sleeping in the same bed, which, Soonyoung admitted, was awfully cute, but he would like to spend time with his boyfriend when they were both, you know, conscious. 

"Hoshi-hyung...?" Chan called. "Hellooooo? You okay?" The younger asked. Soonyoung blinked and nodded out of habit, trying to remember what he had been doing before his mind trailed off to Jihoon for the thousandth time. "You're missing him a lot, aren't you?" Chan asked knowingly as he sat down next to Soonyoung. 

"Missing who?" Soonyoung tried to feign innocence, but one sarcastic look from Chan told him that he wasn't going to be able to fool the little brother that knew him so well. "How am I missing him when I literally sleep in the same dorm as him and I see him everyday?" He sighed in defeat. Chan only raised an eyebrow. "Well I guess it's not really the same is it? I see him all the time but its not me and him. It's me, him, and everyone else. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love you guys, but you're so annoying- and I say that with the greatest admiration and love. I guess it'd just be nice to go on a date soon. I can't even remember who paid last. Probably me because he is such a stubborn gentleman and he insists on taking care of me even though I tell him that he doesn't have to. Honestly though, I kind of really like it though because it makes me feel-I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Just a little."

"Sorry. It just...happens. Especially lately," Soonyoung sighed sadly. A silence fell over the dancing duo, lost in thought for a few moments. 

"Hoshi-hyung, you are going on a date tonight."

"I wish, Dino. I really wish," Soonyoung smiled sadly. Chan rolled his eyes and hauled Soonyoung up to his feet, ignoring his surprised protests. 

"So you need to go back to the dorm and take a shower because, no offense, hyung, but you smell and even though Jihoon-hyung loves you, he doesn't love you enough to deal with that. Then go get ready for your date. Don't worry about anything here, okay? I'll call the others and we'll practice really really really hard so you'll be super proud tomorrow. Okay? Go have fun! Bye!" He pushed Soonyoung out of the practice room and slammed the door. The elder remained frozen in shock, trying to process what the hell had just happened. 

"I...am going on a date?" He asked himself as he finally started to understand what Chan had done for him. "I'm going on a date!"

Soonyoung ran to his boyfriend's small studio where he was pouring over new tracks. Without even thinking, Soonyoung burst in and plopped down onto Jihoon's lap. The producer was completely caught off guard and adorably confused as he was pulled out of his intense concentration. "Soonyou-" With his arms around the other's neck, Soonyoung had leaned in to connect their lips softly. Jihoon's hands found their place around Soonyoung's familiar waist. This kiss made him even more confused, but he wasn't really complaining too much. When they pulled back, Jihoon tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist. "Well, hello to you to," he chuckled. 

"We are going on a date tonight," Soonyoung announced.

"Baby," Jihoon sighed. Despite the sad exhale, Soonyoung's heart fluttered. Jihoon never called him pet names when a lot of people were around, which was always lately, so he hadn't heard it in a while. "We both have to practice. I don't think so."

"But Chan promised that they'd all practice hard while we were gone! I promise if they don't look good in the morning, you can beat them all up," Soonyoung said, holding out his pinky to seal the promise. Jihoon gave a little smile but didn't respond yet, obviously reluctant. "Do you know how long it has been since we have had a proper date?" Soonyoung asked with a huff and a pout. Jihoon shook his head. "Exactly!!! I miss you," he exclaimed, adding the last part in a quieter voice as he looked down at his lap. His hands nervously played with the collar of Jihoon's shirt as he waited for a response. 

Jihoon sighed, which Soonyoung took as the last "no". He nodded and headed out of the small studio with his hands buried in his pockets. "I hope you're leaving to go take a shower," Jihoon called after him. "Because I am definitely not taking you out on a date when you smell like that." Soonyoung's face lit up like a kid that just got exactly what he had asked for on Christmas day. He ran back into the studio and jumped onto Jihoon's lap again to hug him as tight as his hyper body would allow. 

"I love you so so much," he mumbled into Jihoon's neck, slightly embarrassed that he had walked away like that. 

"I love you too, fluffball," Jihoon whispered, kissing his head. "Now, seriously, go shower. You smell." Soonyoung just smiled and ran off to get ready for their date. 

Forty five minutes later, Soonyoung was ready to go in their dorm. He had heard Jihoon come home a short time after him, but he had no idea where he was now.  
"Jihoonie?" He called looking into the other boy's room. Jihoon looked up from his phone and as soon as he saw Soonyoung, a smile spread across his face. 

"Ready, handsome?" He asked. Soonyoung nodded, so Jihoon grabbed his sleek jacket on one hand and Soonyoung's hand in the other before they left. Soonyoung had no idea where they planned on going, but honestly if they ended up going to a park and sitting down on a bench together, he would be more than happy. That was his favourite thing about his and Jihoon's relationship. They didn't need to plan things to the last detail, they didn't even need a plan at all. They could simply enjoy each other's company and see where their time together led them.

"You have that fond look," Jihoon stated as he led Soonyoung into a restaurant that he didn't catch the name of because he was to busy blushing. "What are you thinking about, love?"

Soonyoung met Jihoon's sparkling eyes with a little smile. "You." The younger rolled his eyes but Soonyoung noticed the faint blush that spread across his cheeks. They were seated at their table and and Soonyoung finally recognized the restaurant. "We had our first date here!" He gasped. Jihoon looked around and nodded to confirm. "That was the best night because you were so nervous and I had never seen that before," Soonyoung thought aloud. "I wish flowers lasted forever because the flowers you gave me were absolutely beautiful, though half of me wishes you had gotten flowers that matched your hair colour. That would have been cute," he giggled as Jihoon shook his head fondly. 

"I liked our second date better," Jihoon said. "I was too nervous on the first one to do anything well, so the second one was much better."

"But I like my awkward little fairy," Soonyoung pouted. 

"I don't like being awkward," Jihoon chuckled. "Well...I take that back, I don't mind being awkward if it means I get to listen to you giggle for hours on end, but I try not to be. When I'm more confident i get to see your beautiful blush. Like that," he smiled as he reached across the table to brush his hand against Soonyoung's cheek. 

"When did you become so cheesy?" 

"I have four months of cheesiness to make up for, baby," he shrugged. Soonyoung nodded and decided to risk pushing his luck for the day even further. 

"Does...that mean that you also have four months of cuddling to make up for, too?" He asked timidly. His boyfriend wasn't exactly known for being the most comfortable person when it came to physical contact, so asking for cuddles was always a little bit nerve wracking. Soonyoung did have to admit that Jihoon was awfully lenient with him compared to the other members when it came to touching- probably because of the whole "dating" thing, but there were still times where Jihoon needed his space. Soonyoung respected that completely, but it was a little hard to stay away when all he wanted to do was curl up against Jihoon's chest and feel his hands carding through his hair as he fell asleep. 

Jihoon was looking up at his boyfriend thoughtfully. "Why can't I ever say no to you?" 

"Because you love me," Soonyoung answered with a smug smirk. 

"More than you know."

Their conversation continued throughout their dinner and they fought about paying, as always, but it ended faster than normal when Jihoon put his foot down and left Soonyoung without any other choice than to let his boyfriend pay. Afterwards, Jihoon helped Soonyoung slip his jacket on like a true gentleman and led him outside. 

"Alright. What's wrong, Jihoon?" Soonyoung asked when they had begun walking outside, hand in hand. He looked over at Jihoon, who hadn't answered and was still looking forward like he hadn't even heard the question. "Jihoon!" Soonyoung stopped walking and pulled Jihoon to a stop as well with a tight grip on his hand. "You've been in a," Soonyoung explained, struggling to find the right words, "weirdly sad but loving mood all night. I'm not complaining about the loving part but that smile hasn't reached your eyes all night, love."

Jihoon didn't respond at first, and Soonyoung thought that maybe he had been over analyzing the night and their actions. But he was sure that Jihoon hadn't been as happy as he could. His heart plummeted as he realized that they could be losing their spark after four months. Maybe they were becoming bored of each other or, even worse, they had forgotten so much about each other that they were back to way before even four months ago. 

"Stop panicking, babe. I can see it in your eyes," Jihoon said softly, interrupting Soonyoung's anxious thoughts. "I'm just trying to figure out how to explain this to you in a way that makes sense."

"You can just talk to me," Soonyoung responded, brushing a stray hair out of Jihoon's eyes. "We talk all the time. How is this any different?" Jihoon just smiled. 

"I just...I guess the best word is guilty. I feel guilty for not giving you everything you need. And every time I looked at you tonight, I got angry with myself because I haven't seen enough of that smile in that last few months and I really missed it. I want to be able to make you laugh every day and I want you to be able to curl up with me every night instead of me pushing you away because I'm exhausted after working too late. I want you to have that and I'm promising to you and to myself that I will make it happen. I see the looks of disappointment that flash over your face when I call your name instead of a pet name or when I go off to my own bed. You're a terrible liar, babe. I want to make sure those feelings of sadness and disappointment cease. That's all."

Soonyoung's mouth was hanging slightly agape and the rest of his body had pretty much gone as slack as his jaw. Jihoon waited for a reaction and was completely caught off guard when Soonyoung was literally swooning and falling into his arms with the back of his own hand pressed to his forehead. "Ah, my love!! Such sweet words you have sung to me!!" Soonyoung cried dramatically. "You have me swooning into your arms, falling for your love, and-too much?" Soonyoung asked as he looked up. 

"You're so weird."

"You love me."

"More than you know."

For the first time in months, Jihoon's smile reached his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the cheesiest and fluffiest thing I have ever written.


End file.
